We Are The Pieces
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: When teaching her panda the game of chess, Tigress has a unique way of showing him the game.


"Check mate, dear." A smiling Tigress proclaimed. As both her and Po were sitting on the floor of the pandas room each dressed in their old attire playing a friendly game of chess.

"Oh man, that's like the third time in a row you've beaten me Ti." Po groaned. Placing his right paw on his head, scratching it as he looked down at his king which was surrounded. The tiger couldn't help but let out a soft giggle at her pandas dismay.

"Don't worry about it Po, you'll get better. Besides, remember how when we first tried checkers?" Tigress asked him, making the panda look up from the board and into her eyes.

"I sure do, I beat you many times but then you started to beat me most of the time." Po stated with a nod of his head.

"Well the same can happen here. Right now I may be winning but that doesn't mean over time you won't be the victor. However there is something you must start to understand Po before that can happen." Tigress stated, beginning to rearrange her prices back onto the board in front of her. Something the panda began to do.

"What would that be?" He asked, wandering what she meant in her words.

"Unlike in the game of checkers, you have to just sit back and look at the board. For I've noticed you are quick to move a piece to a certain spot not realizing that you are setting that piece of to be removed from the game. Which in chess can make all the difference of losing or winning." Tigress told him, positioning her last piece which was her queen into its spot.

"Ok, so you mean that instead of just seeing a spot that seems to be a good point on the board. I should look at all the options?" Po asked, positioning his last piece which was his King into its spot.

"Exactly, and though I know you like to move at a fast pace when it comes to games it won't help you in this game. As you taught me that in checkers it doesn't require much time to make a move I'm trying to teach you that in chess it's quite the opposite. Think of it this way Po, the board we have sitting in front of us is our home. The valley of peace, and pieces in front of us represents us and our family." Tigress explained, trying to make her panda see the game in a new light. Which seemed to be working as once could see the panda more attentive.

"Ok, and so thinking in that way you want to make sure your pieces are safe correct? Or I'm I getting it wrong?" Po asked, showing a little confusion which led Tigress to shake her head.

"No that's correct. So let's say the front row which we know as the 'pawns'," As she placed her right paw on one if them.

"Let's call them the 'Monkey' pieces for we both know Monkey likes to head straight into battle but does the occasional zig zag when he wants to. Plus not to sound mean but he's usually the first one out of the fight." Tigress told Po who nodded his head.

"He's also quick to get back up though. Oh that's the other reason hu? Since there are so many pawns in the game." Po asked with a smile on his face, imagining an army of Monkey on the board.

"You got it. Know lets move on to the next piece, the 'Knight." To which she moved her paw over to one the Knights.

"Which I like to call the 'Mantis' piece. Can you guess why?" She asked him, letting him explain the reasoning.

"Hmmmmm, let me think here. Is it because since the Knight can move in a L shaped pattern? Just like how Mantis can move super fast while also doing a sharp turn for a hit on an enemy?" Po asked, moving his paw from his head and down to his lap, envisioning the Knights as Mantis.

"That's right Po." Tigress told him, glad he was catching on to what she was trying to show him. Seeing this, she thought of something.

"Would you like to try the rest?" She asked him, having a strong belief he could do it. After all, he was the dragon warrior not to mention hers.

"Ummm, I give it a try." Po said, a little nervous after he took his paw and placed it over one of the 'Bishop' pieces. Looking down at one of them.

"Since the 'Bishop' can move diagonally across the board we would call this the 'Viper' piece since she is so flexible and likes to move in coordinate movements." Po explained, taking a quick look at Tigress who simply nodded her head. Making the panda nod his head back to her and look back down, envisioning the 'Bishops' as 'Viper.'

"Now I would assume with the 'Rook' pieces they would be the 'Crane' pieces. For like Crane, they can just soar across the board if they can. Yeah they would be the 'Crane' pieces." Po stated, now seeing the 'Rooks' as 'Crane' flapping his wings ready to soar. With a slight chuckle, he then turned his attention to the two very last pieces in the game.

"The 'King' and 'Queen' pieces." Po said softly, before he picked up the 'Queen' piece with his right paw. Examining it before he looked at Tigress, to which she picked up her 'King' piece and examined it.

"I already know who this piece represents." Po stated with a warm smile on his face, placing the piece he held onto the middle of the board.

"Is that so? Well I guess the same could be said for me as well." As Tigress then placed the piece she held right in front of the piece Po had set down. Once she did, she looked Po in the eyes which he returned.

"For my piece represents my 'Queen'. Who is strong and can do anything when she puts her mind to it. She is both helpful and so kind to always try and defend the ones she loves. Even putting herself right in front of death itself. Which is why I cherish her the most, and would throw away my life or even lose my game to make sure she stayed with everyone else and fight the good fight." Po said gently, all of his words flowing into the Tigers ears and straight into her heart. Which would explain the slight blush on her cheeks and the happy swishing of her tail.

"That was beautiful sweetheart. Now it's my turn. For my piece represents my 'King' Who is a strong leader and would do anything for both his friends and family. Even going as far as to take the blame for them so they wouldn't get hurt or even get into the slightest trouble. That he takes all the pain he can off people and instead gives them warmth and a sense of protection. Something he did and still does for his 'Queen'. Which is why like her 'King' would rather die or even lose her game so he can stay with the others and fight the good fight." Tigress told her panda, who could feel his whole body warm up from his lovers kind words. It was then the two placed both of their right paws over the two pieces in the middle of the board and began to lean their heads in. They continued to do this until their noses touched each other.

"That was so kind of you to say that my beautiful 'Queen'. It just makes this king

love you even more. Which I hope she doesn't mind." Po stated, clenching the Tigers paw a little tightly.

"Not at all my 'King'. It just makes me want to to say something I'll never get tired of saying. Which is...I love you.' Tigress stated, slowly closing her eyes. Showing Po she was ready for one of their many 'affections' they loved doing. But before he indulged, he slightly turned his head to left, closed his eyes and softly whispered...

"I love you to." As he pressed his lips to hers, making this game of chess one to remember out of the many there were to come for the 'King' and 'Queen'.

 **Hope you guys liked it**.


End file.
